Mizuki fait les soldes
by Babel121
Summary: Cadeau pour Howan. Le titre résume tout XD


- **Titre** : Mizuki fait les soldes  
- **Couple/Fandom **: Prince of Tennis  
- **Disclaimer** : Pas n'a moi...

**Note** : Cadeau pour **Howan** ! Pour toi soeurette oupseuse fan de Mizuki ! ;p

**MIZUKI FAIT LES SOLDES**

La foule compacte qui arpentait les larges allées du centre commercial ne semblait pas gêner Mizuki dans son assaut des boutiques le premier jour des soldes. En effet, celle-ci semblait s'ouvrir sur son chemin, lui laissant un tracé de roi où aucun passant ne le gênait. Son esprit occultait bien sûr les regards on ne peut plus écoeurés des gens qui l'observaient après son passage, dégoûtés à jamais de la couleur mauve après cette vision d'horreur.  
Il repéra bientôt une boutique l'intéressant et s'y engagea prestement.  
Il y fit quelques pas, recherchant du regard se qu'il cherchait.  
Il le trouva.  
Ne quittant pas ses proies des yeux, il s'engagea dans les allées du magasin, maudissant les constructeurs de les avoir faites si étroites que certains vêtements s'accrochaient aux roses décorant son somptueux pull mauve.  
Râlant contre une énième lanière qui s'était prise dans son haut, il arriva enfin au rayon qu'il avait repéré.  
Un mur complet était recouvert de vêtements divers et variés… mauves.  
Il découvrit avec surprise une personne plantée en face du mur, qui l'embrassait du regard elle aussi.  
Heureux d'avoir trouvé enfin une personne partageant ses goûts, il se précipita vers elle mais déchanta vite en la reconnaissant et en voyant son expression.

* * *

Kirihara paraissait extrêmement sceptique devant un tel étalage de cette couleur, semblant se demander qui pouvait donc bien acheter ce genre de vêtements.  
Par contre, il ne parut pas surpris en voyant Mizuki s'approcher de lui.

* * *

Mizuki n'allait quand même pas laisser ce lutin maléfique le troubler pendant sa recherche pour sa précieuse garde robe.  
C'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas à s'avancer vers son rayon fétiche d'un pas sûr et droit, agrémentant sa démarche d'un sourire assuré à l'encontre de l'autre joueur de tennis.  
Mais il ne vit pas le cintre qui s'était détaché du portant et s'était vicieusement placé pile poil sur son chemin.  
Il s'affala donc en plein milieu de l'allée, essayant de s'accrocher à tout ce qui lui venait à portée pendant sa chute et se retrouva donc à terre recouvert d'une montagne de vêtements arrachés de leurs cintres.

* * *

Kirihara hésita entre s'inquiéter pour le pauvre idiot qui venait de se scratcher tout seul ou exploser de rire… Mais il n'hésita pas longtemps.  
Un rire presque hystérique se fit bientôt entendre dans tout le magasin.

* * *

Mizuki rageait sous son tas de fringues.  
Il pourrait quand même venir l'aider au lieu de se marrer comme une baleine.  
Il commença à se dépêtrer de ce qui le recouvrait et se releva quelque peu quand le talon de son escarpin s'emmêla dans la manche d'un blouson de cuir, le déséquilibrant une nouvelle fois.  
N'ayant plus rien à quoi se raccrocher (il avait déjà fait tomber à terre tout ce qui était à portée), il vit avec horreur le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de son visage.

* * *

- Lucky ! S'exclama une voix venue de nulle part alors que deux bras forts encerclèrent la taille de Mizuki. 

C'est avec la plus grande stupéfaction que le brun découvrit que c'était Sengoku qui venait de lui sauver la vie.  
Et c'est encore plus surpris qu'il sentit Kirihara le repousser loin du rouquin avant de serrer possessivement son sauveur dans ses bras en lui jetant un regard rouge de colère.  
Sengoku ne réagit que par un sourire idiot de bonheur mêlé d'une minime pointe de gêne.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Mizuki comprennent que ces deux là étaient plus qu'amis mais il n'allait pas pour autant pardonner ce geste au petit brun.   
Il se redressa fièrement, donnant un coup de pied rageur à la ceinture qui avait élu domicile autour de sa cheville, permettant ainsi à Kirihara de voir ses chaussures et de ricaner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? Aboya presque Mizuki à son encontre.  
- Tu as vu les godasses que tu portes ? Comment veux-tu ne pas te casser la gueule avec des trucs pareils !

Le joueur de St Rudolph vit rouge et se précipita vers le lutin, prêt à en découdre avec lui de n'importe quelle façon envisageable, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par Sengoku qui protégeait son cadet qui ne faisait qu'en rajouter des couches par derrière.

- Mais regarde ses pompes ! Je croirais même pas que c'est possible de marcher avec un truc pareil si je ne le voyais pas de mes propres yeux ! C'est des chaussures de fille ça, il ne lui manque plus que le rouge à lèvre et c'est bon, il est engagé au Moulin Rouge !  
- Kirihara ! N'exagère pas non plus ! Le prévint son ami.

Mais le mal était fait…

- … Tu es en train d'insinuer que je suis un travesti là ?  
- Moi ? Mais je n'oserais jamais… Ricana le joueur de Rikkaidai avec un sourire contredisant totalement ses propos.

Mizuki se jeta toutes griffes dehors sur le jeune homme qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque si féroce et ne put donc esquiver que de justesse les ongles acérés qui s'étaient dangereusement approchés de ses yeux.  
Bien décidés à ne pas se laisser faire, Kirihara répliqua aussi, se précipitant sur le joueur, poings en avant.  
Sengoku essaya tant bien que mal de séparer les deux combattants mais la rage de vaincre d'un petit brun bouclé était déjà bien trop forte pour lui, alors celle de deux comme ça enragés…

Il les laissa s'entretuer un moment, prenant le temps de convaincre les vigiles que non, il n'y avait pas de problème et que c'était juste une petite réunion de famille qui avait mal tournée mais qui n'allait pas tarder à se calmer une fois l'héritage du grand oncle partagé équitablement entre les deux frères…  
Une fois la sécurité assez bassinée par ses histoires pour le laisser tranquille, il observa les deux adversaires et jugea la situation assez calmée pour qu'il intervienne.  
Mizuki et Kirihara étaient épuisés et se frappaient mollement, se retenant à deux portants pour ne pas s'écrouler.  
Le roux s'avança jusque derrière Kirihara et le souleva facilement dans ses bras.  
Les deux bruns râlèrent de cette interruption soudaine du combat mais se turent rapidement quand Sengoku s'excusa platement du comportement de son compagnon envers Mizuki.  
Pris au dépourvu, le joueur de St Rudolph ne sut trop comment réagir mais finit par acquiescer sa prise en compte de ces excuses.  
Se tortillant pour faire lâcher prise au tennisman boxer, Kirihara rejoignit terre en rougissant et bredouilla à son tour quelques mots d'excuse.  
Etonné, Mizuki acquiesça de nouveau et murmura lui aussi une ou deux paroles à l'encontre du brun pour les griffures qu'il avait pratiqué un peu partout sur sa peau.

Un peu mal à l'aise, Kirihara décida d'abréger ce moment en tirant Sengoku par le bras vers la sortie du magasin. Le rouquin fit un petit signe d'au revoir envers Mizuki avant de se faire engouffrer par les portes automatiques de la boutique et disparaître à sa vue.

Le joueur de St Rudolph se retourna vers l'étalage de vêtements violets, bien décidé à enfin pouvoir faire ses achats.  
Mais avant tout, il avait quelque chose à faire…

Il enleva délicatement ses escarpins et les garda à la main pour tout le reste de ses courses.  
Parce qu'après tout, Kirihara avait peut-être tord sur bien des choses mais il avait pour une fois eu raison sur un point : Toutes esthétiques qu'elles étaient, ces chaussures n'étaient vraiment pas l'idéal pour ce genre de pratique… Il verrait plus tard à s'en acheter d'autres plus adaptées pour les courses.  
Et de préférence une paire qui ira avec le nouvel ensemble qu'il venait de repérer…  
Bien entendu mauve.

**FIN **


End file.
